Como perros y gatos
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: [U/A] Después de su quinto rechazo ve una estrella fugaz y desea "Alguien que esté a mi lado, que me quiera como soy, a quien yo pueda querer" ¿Sabrá Karin Kurosaki los cambios a su destino que atrajo desde el momento que tomo ese extraño gatito de pelaje blanco y ojos aguamarina? Su mundo da un completo giro a partir de ese momento... no estas sola. HitsuKarin HitsuxKarin Cap 3 UP
1. Ch I Estúpido deseo

**Edit chapter: 02 - Julio (07) - 2013**

**SUMMARY**

_Ser la chica menos femenina de la academia no le daba bastantes oportunidades ni con los chicos que le gustan ¡Nadie la ve como una chica aparte de su hermana y su madre!... Bueno, no es como si se arreglara mucho o se esforzara por resaltar su feminidad ¡Pero no dejaba de ser mujer por ello! Después de su quinto rechazo, harta ya, ve una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo "Alguien que esté a mi lado, que me quiera como soy, a quien yo pueda querer…" ¿Sabrá Karin Kurosaki los cambios a su destino que atrajo desde el momento que tomo ese extraño gatito de pelaje blanco y ojos aguamarina? ¿Podrá aprender lo que es el amor sincero y desinteresado?_

_HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

…

* * *

Esta cortito el capítulo, lo se Dx pero no podía dejar que pasara una semana sin dar muestras de vida, se los prometí y aquí lo tienen.

**Disclaimer:; **_Los personajes de Bleach en anime/manga, no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente de Tite Kubo-sempai máximo troll bello jeje, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento y locura eterna :D… y miren que lo estoy_

* * *

…

**Advertencia**

_Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos, aunque los críticos –con buenas intensiones y sin ofender la pareja o a la autora lunática-si son bienvenidos._

_Este fic puede contener lenguaje soez, aunque siendo sinceros, hay chicos de 10 años que te dicen perores palabras._

* * *

…

**Como perros y gato**

**.**

**Estúpido deseo**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

* * *

Con pasos cansinos recorría las poco transitadas calles de Karakura hacia su hogar en la clínica Kurosaki, pasando de largo todo y a todos ¡Ya no sabía dónde meter la cabeza! Mira que confesarse abiertamente, en público y en un grito al más popular de la academia era toda una hazaña… No, era la peor locura que pudo haber hecho con su gran bocota y ese espíritu tan impulsivo y competitivo que nunca aceptaba la palabra ¨cobarde¨ cerca de ella.

Tan pesarosa en sus cavilaciones estaba aquella chica de cabellera ébano, que dejó el exterior enteramente « _Moh, nunca debí de haber actuado de esa forma tan impertinente _» se regañó mentalmente y agitó la cabeza para así regresar a la tierra, notando que ya caminaba por el distrito comercial, cosa que no era de su total agrado; podría acortar camino, de hecho debía de hacerlo puesto que por meteré en problemas –de nuevo–, en clase, se había quedado hasta después del horario de salida, ayudando a Ulquiorra a acomodar los libros de la biblioteca. Suspiró con parquedad.

—En serio Tsuki-kun, serás muy lindo pero mira que hasta gustarle al ¨cabo demente¨ mira que en serio ¡Te compadezco! —se escuchó en las cercanías una voz femenina que paralizó a nuestra protagonista, haciendo detener su paso en seco.

«_Mierda, mierda_» las risas no tardaron en aparecer y con ello corroborar la ¨gracia¨ de tal broma, más sus pies no le respondían, la mantenían estática en aquel sitio, con sus ojos negro noche, abiertos de par en par y la respiración entrecortada, pues aquellos sonidos provenían del restaurante cercano a su posición.

—Bueno, pero no quiero ser cruel, Kurosaki al final de cuentas es la mejor del equipo. Si bajara su rendimiento, también lo haría el del mismo. —Una tranquila pero burlona voz se escuchó en respuesta entre las burlas.

—¡No me digas que te gusta! ¿Piensas aceptarla? —otra vez, pudo reconocer la nueva voz que sonó, al igual que las otras.

—No digas tonterías Yaku, mira que solo tratar de imaginar al cabo y a Aka-kun me parece insoportable. —Reconociéndola, colocándole rostros a aquellos sonidos, era la hermana gemela del mencionado, llamándole la atención por sus palabras.

—Suena descabellado, pero no mal. Aunque no. Tampoco tanto Anoku, pero algo parecido sí.

—¿A qué te refieres Akatsuki? —otra persona, una chica de tonos fríos por sus agudos, como si casi nunca pronunciara palabra, aunque de hecho así era.

—Bueno, esto es lo que pienso. Creo que si ella se sintiera feliz, fuera más amable con todos, su desempeño subiría y el salón no tendría que soportar su mal humor.

—Explícate ya Fujioka, aunque creo que ya se a lo que te refieres. —El tono seguía en los mismos niveles de temperatura, gélido, aunque esta vez fue un chico.

—Ya, ya Yukino. —Trató de apaciguarlo la primera que cuestionó sin inmutarse a aquella medio iracunda y congelada voz del mencionado se comenzaba a desesperar.

—Me refiero a darle alas. Como si fuera un pingüino o una gallina con alas, pero sin poder volar ¡Y mucho menos olvidar el deseo de surcar los cielos! ¿Entienden? —ese fue el límite de la chica de cabello negro carbón.

Karin Kurosaki no sería la burla ni el sujeto de pruebas del juego de nadie ¡Menos de aquel idiota! Todo lo que pudo haber sentido en aquel momento por ese chico repulsivo Akatsuki Fujioka, sin duda había desaparecido y nunca de los nuncas, volvería pero…no podía evitar sentirse mal, el chico que planeaba usarla había sido su ¨amor platónico¨ un año entero que llevaba de tres en la preparatoria, desde principios de segundo hasta ahora, a inicios de tercero, que abría los ojos y está de sobra decir, que se sentía como una total idiota.

Tragó pesado y viró sobre sus talones, prefería mil veces un rechazo que a ser utilizada, pensó entonces en aquello mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para ir mejor por el camino largo, aunque de alguna manera, se sentía mal pero no sabía de cual… ok si, el hecho de ser rechazada a ser una marioneta le parecía mejor idea, a sus ojos Hisagi, Yukio, Kai y Kira, eran mucho más hombres que el idiota de Akatsuki « _Ellos al menos tienen los pantalones para un rechazo y no un estúpido juego _».

Bufó pesado mientras seguía caminando ahora por la zona residencial, menos transitada aunque lejos de casa, pero no mucho, más su atención se centró en la caja de cartón cerca de un poste de alumbrado, al cual se acercó para hallar dentro a un gato: pelaje negro, elegante, con grandes, burlones y expresivos ojos amarillos. Pasó saliva lentamente y acercó su mano a su lomo, acariciándolo un poco, recibiendo un ronroneo de parte del animal, quien se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas.

—Oh, ya veo. Eres una gatita y no un gato. —En ese momento casi le da un ataque al corazón al notar como el gato asentía a sus palabras, más salió de su sorpresa al ver como de un salto se alejaba de ella, haciendo a la azabache resoplar ligero y recargar su mejilla sobre su mano. —Bueno como quieras, pero aquí te dejo un par de galletas… supongo que te pueden gustar.

Dejó entonces un paquete a medio terminar dentro de la caja donde momentos antes se encontraba el animal de pelaje negro con toques violáceos, suspiró, se puso de pié y se alejó del lugar con la dirección retomada hacia su casa, donde seguro su hermana gemela le llamaría la atención por no llegar a tiempo a la comida de la casa. Una vez se alejó unos pasos, el gato bajó de nuevo a la caja y comió de las galletas, más sus sentidos la alertaron de pasos que se acercaban, asomando su cabeza encontró a un hombre aparentemente alto, con sandalias, cabello rubio, ojos azules y sombrero a rayas.

—Oh, así que aquí estabas Yoruichi. Dime ¿Cómo te va? —habló animado el hombre a la criatura, colocándose de cuclillas a la caja, notando las galletas —. Vaya, vaya… parece que alguien fue amable contigo.

—Déjate de tonterías Kisuke. —Una voz con un deje de masculinidad sonó y atrajo la total atención del hombre, dirigiendo su vista a cruzarla con la del felino. —Por el momento solo la observaré… veré si vale la pena como _performer loyal_primero, después nos ocuparemos del resto. Ahora vamos a casa, las galletas sabrán mejor con un poco de leche.

—Como tú digas. —El gato subió al hombro del de ojos azules, quien comenzó a caminar por la calle sin aparente rumbo. —¿Ya sabes donde esta?

—Tengo su aroma, no será problema. Después de mi tazón iré a vigilarla, aunque tendré cuidado, es precavida y observadora, a simple vista se dio cuenta que era mujer y de que asentí.

—Empezando por ahí, ya suena interesante, aparte de mí, solo Tessai se dio cuenta de tu sexo a simple trato. —Su mirada demostraba interés, más la ocultó en la sombra de su sombrero.

—A eso súmale que fue amable, que aparentemente es bastante compleja… pero bien, deja averiguo más y te cuento Kisuke. Soy una _fate_, no una bruja. Así que no molestes.

—¡No he dicho nada!

—Te conozco, se cuando buscas o pides más información, tu mirada lo dice todo.

…

…

…

Efectivamente, cuando la azabache llegó a su casa, la primera en recibirla –y vaya forma –, fue una chica un par de centímetros más baja que ella, con una sartén en la mano, cabello castaño claro casi rubio, largo hasta la cintura solo unos centímetros más largo que la de color ébano, sujeto en dos trenzas, ojos parecidos a los de la que llegaba recién, con curvas bien colocadas, sobrepasando la medida de las chicas de la edad, con una feminidad y amabilidad obvia… aunque en ese momento lucía enfadada ¿Quién era la chica? Yuzu Kurosaki, hermana gemela de Karin.

Después de diez minutos de sermonearla con que la comida era en familia y debía hacer todo lo posible y más por llegar a casa a la hora, un ¨saludo¨ por parte de su peli negro padre –en explicación simple sería lo siguiente: Isshin Kurosaki saltó a tratar de abrazar a la oji ágata alta y esta lo recibió con una fuerte patada que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared donde un poster gigante con la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, dulzura sonrisa y físico envidiable, con la leyenda de "Masaki forever" en él–, quien al no ser saludado de manera reciproca, lloriqueó porque su hija no lo quería y se estaba volviendo como el ¨tarado¨ de su hijo mayor.

Mientras el mayor de los Kurosaki lloraba a mares frente al poster de su difunta esposa, las hermanas se encontraban en la mesa, Karin comiendo tranquila –en lo que cabe de su carácter–, y como si nada y su melliza sirviéndole alegre; al terminar, la chica de cabello carbón subió a su habitación, antes el cuarto de su hermano mayor Ichigo Kurosaki, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a la ventana y resopló contra las cobijas, tenía que pensar que haría a partir de mañana, tendría que hacer un enorme uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no partirle la cara a ese tarado peli morado y sus sequitos sin cerebro… bueno no a todos…

—Estupideces —susurró al colchón y se levantó para notar que comenzaba a oscurecer, así que optó por tomar una ducha para disminuir la tención que se le había acumulado en los músculos y olvidar el asunto que la mantenía estresada: lo mejor sería simplemente ignorarlo, tratarlo como el resto, si no es que peor, aunque ¿Qué escusa pondría a su declaración?

¡Claro! Podría decir que apostó con alguno de sus amigos a decir aquello, bueno, se lo diría a uno de los contados que podría considerar sus verdaderos amigos, aunque siempre se la pasara discutiendo con él claro, a Hanakari Jinta, ese loco peli rojo, gracias a ese chico podría zafarse de sus palabras a lo grande, eso sí, tendría que hacer un enorme uso de su fuerza y del orgullo Kurosaki que a ella y a su hermano mayor los caracterizaban desde siempre para volver a ser tomada en serio y temida, ese orgullo y fortaleza por los que siempre terminaba envuelta en una que otra pelea y la había dejado ganarse el ¨lindo¨ título o apodo de ¨Cabo demente¨ cortesía de en parte su apellido y la otra parte era a su actitud pero…

Si, existía ese pequeño e insignificante **pero**, qué era lo que jodía toda su existencia y era la simple y sencilla razón de que Karin Kurosaki era, es y será una chica de pies a cabeza, aunque su actitud no fuera enteramente de una, más o menos en su casa podía comportarse un tanto ¨diferente¨ a lo usual, claro todo cortesía de su querida hermana melliza y el recuerdo de su difunta madre Masaki Kurosaki, las únicas dos personas en la tierra –pues incluso en este entorno de ¨personas¨ no contaba a su hermano mayor ni a su propio padre –, que sobre cualquier cosa la trataban y obligaban a comportarse como lo que a su sexo correspondía: incluso mientras la progenitora de los Kurosaki vivía, la oji ágata fue obligada a tomar clases de baile y canto a gusto de su madre y a cambio de que la dejara entrar al equipo de futbol soccer de la primaria.

La pura verdad muchas veces prefería estar en su casa, más ahora que su hermano se había mudado para vivir solo, ya que la casa se quedaba solitaria con solo las hermanas como habitantes, dejándola con la posibilidad de incluso usar faldas sin que nadie en absoluto le hiciera burla, pasar un tiempo agradable con Yuzu, divertirse sin preocupaciones ¡Realmente todo sería mejor su de nuevo tuviera once años! Vaya que el crecer era difícil de asimilar ¿Cuándo había dejado que su más grande pasión pasara a segundo plano y su corazón comenzó una exhaustiva búsqueda para hallar a su dueño? Al salir de la ducha se vistió con una de esas pijamas que la castaña de su hermana le había regalado en alguno de sus cumpleaños ¿Oh fue en navidad? El punto era que ese fue un obsequio de Yuzu, un conjunto de color negro en dos piezas donde la blusa consistía en una mediana de tirantes con el detalle de un balón bordado en la esquina inferior derecha, además un short ajustado y corto del mismo color que su blusilla, que dejaba lucir sus largas, firmes y finas piernas; secó su cabello un poco, lo peinó en una trenza larga para que no se enredara, pues gracias a que era sumamente largo llegando al final de su espalda, el arreglarlo durante las mañanas era muy pero muy exhaustivo.

Una vez terminó con su aseo personal observó a la ventana y notó de una manera extraña que un par de ojos amarillos la observaban « _¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Es la gata! _» pensó y corrió a la ventana, más al abrirla de golpe y de nuevo ver hacia el sitio donde ¨notó¨ al felino, su sorpresa fue mayor a no verlo, ni si quiera en los techos vecinos, oh en la calle ¡Nada! Oh se estaba volviendo loca, oh paranoica… debía tomar un buen sueño enriquecedor, era lo que necesitaba, pero no lo hizo, se quedó en la ventana, el cielo estaba un tanto despejado, al menos ciertas partes se podían observar, mientras revisaba con atención extra normal el cielo nocturno, pudo divisar un extraño destello pasajero _« Una estrella fugaz… ¿He?... Creer en ellas de vez en cuando, no parece tan mala idea »_ se dijo a sí misma y sonrió de lado, comenzando a hablar sola.

—Deseo… si tuviera que pedir algo en todo el firmamento no sería que mi madre volviera a la vida, volver a tener once años… lo único que ahora pienso, por más idiota que suene es… Que deseo a alguien que esté a mi lado, que me quiera como soy, a quien yo pueda querer… si, **ese es mi deseo.**

Negó con la cabeza, eso hasta para su hermana, pensaba que luciría bastante cursi, color rosa, así que sin más se alejó de la ventana, la cerró con cuidado y se tumbó a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando a que el correspondiera el abrazo.

…

…

…

Una semana, toda esa maldita semana se la había pasado de lo peor, aparte de sentir que la seguían –cosa que si sucedía, pero la agilidad del minino no la dejaba nunca notarlo, no después de la primera noche donde casi la descubre –, varias chicas se acercaban a felicitarla por tener el ¨valor¨ de confesar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, se estaba cansando de ello, por lo que siempre respondía con un "Fue una apuesta, no se emocionen" y se iba, tan fría como su peli naranja hermano mayor, además convencer al peli rojo le había sido **casi** imposible, terminando por usar la última táctica que le quedaba: solicitar auxilio a la prima de este, pues Ururu desde que entró a la preparatoria, logró conseguir una enorme seguridad, llegando incluso a ser tan temida como ella, por algo era también de sus pocas amigas sinceras.

La ayuda de la chica de mirada dormilona, consiguió que Hanakari la tapara en su enorme metida de pata, más eso no la salvaba de los ¨intentos¨ de coqueteo de aquel chico al que podía jurar a muerte, lo odiaba con todo su ser: cabello negro, ojos purpura expresivos e únicos, según las chicas del instituto, buen físico, trabajado, alto, delgado, con facciones finas, aparentemente amable, muy buen estudiante y amigo, más con la sucia costumbre de jugar con las personas. Su último día de clase no le había ido tan bien como esperaba, se había quedado dormida en clase de historia, siendo regañada por el profesor Komamura Sajin, el cual impartía la materia con una gran pasión y quien, había utilizado sus dos borradores para levantarla.

Siguiendo con las lista de males en clase de educación física se había golpeado la espinilla y dado un golpe fuerte, razón principal por la que el maestro y entrenador Kensei Muguruma, no le había permitido participar en las prácticas por más capitana que fuera "Pese a tu resistencia y fuerza, aun eres una chica" que lo tenían que recordar solo cuando ¨convenía¨ –noten el sarcasmo –, así que, para su suerte, terminó siendo enviada a casa ¿Otro punto importante aquí? ¡Claro! Lluvia « _¡Lo que me faltaba, se nota que me quieres Kami-sama_» sus pensamientos al igual que sus palabras derrochaban sarcasmo puro, mientras cojeaba por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura con dificultad por el endemoniado dolor en su pierna derecha, no podía desviar sus pensamientos de aquella sensación de ser perseguida y si, no fuera porque en el camino había pasado por la misma calle donde encontró la caja de cartón con la gata negra y no halló más que una bola de pelos blanca con rojo, no se hubiera tranquilizado… _«Espera… ¿Blanca con rojo?»_ se acercó curiosa a observar aquel bulto y notó como se elevaba y se comprimía, como de una pequeña herida brotaba cierto líquido rojo que lo manchaba aún más.

—¡Que rayos! —aquello era un animal, un ser vivo, lo tomó en brazos sin importarle la lluvia y se echó a correr hacia su casa, más el golpe en su espinilla le punzó, haciéndola flanquear del dolor, eso debía ser una tortura… oh al menos se sentía como una.

En cuanto encontró un borde que podía cubrirlos, se refugió bajo en, dejó su mochila, se quitó su gorra roja dejando caer su cabello negro, cubriendo al gato con él, arrancó de su falda gris larga, un trozo grande que dejó aquella prenda que siempre usaba por debajo de la rodilla le quedara ahora varios centímetros sobre esta, solo para comenzar una improvisada curación: ahora agradecía esos ratos sirviendo como enfermera en la clínica de su familia, pues gracias a ello supo como curar a aquel animal pero ¿Qué lo había herido? ¿Por qué tan grave? ¡Y quién demonios había tenido el corazón para abandonarlo bajo la lluvia! Un rato de inconsciencia mientras acariciaba el lomo blanquecino con restos de sangre que aún no se le habían quitado, le llevaba a querer conservarlo, pues algo realmente malo debió haberle sucedido para quedar así y su lado maternal no permitiría que le volviera a pasar nada a aquella criatura indefensa.

Sintió como debajo de sus dedos se removía aquella criatura, un gatito blanco, macho, incomodo y adolorido –bueno, ¿Quién no lo estaría si fuera herido de aquella manera y aparte estuviera mojado? –, haciendo despertar de sus ensoñaciones a la azabache quien prestó atención a la criatura, la cual al notar las caricias de la chica, se erizó por completo, a punto de soltar un zarpazo, pero el dolor fue más fuerte, dejándolo en la misma posición y dando un gemido-maullido que dejaba al descubierto que sin duda resentía aquella desgarradora herida; levantó aquel minino su mirada pesadamente, dejando ver un par de orbes azul turquesa bastante llamativos, únicos, brillantes y sin duda enigmantes, con un deje de frialdad y dolor, más con cierta y muy débil luz de agradecimiento y esperanza ¿Qué era todo aquello? Una simple mirada y volvió a su estado de desmayo, realmente solo con mirarlo a los ojos había entendido como se sentía ese gato albino « _Estas comenzando a sobrepasar todas tus paranoias y te has vuelto loca, Karin_» pensó y negó con la cabeza, ya después sabría que decidir sobre su salud mental, ahora lo primordial.

Abrió su mochila y acomodó sus libros en el fondo, su suéter el cual no llevaba puesto y metió ahí a la pequeña bola de pelos blanquizca, tomo fuerza de quien sabe dónde y corrió a casa, aguantando las constantes oleadas de dolor que la herida propia le enviaba a su cerebro, para así llegar pronto a su casa, lugar donde fue recibida por una preocupada Yuzu, quien de inmediato le extendió una toalla, la cual aceptó gustosa.

—Por ahora así está bien, tomaré una ducha, debo bañar a este pequeño y cuidar que no me enferme con todo esto empapado —dijo y señaló su propia vestimenta, sacando de la mochila la ¨mascota¨ que rescató de una segura muerte —. Lo dejo en el pasillo todo, tal vez bajo a cenar justo después.

Sin más ni más corrió al baño, dejó al felino oji turquesa en la toalla húmeda y le retiró los improvisados vendajes, retiró su ropa de su níveo y frío cuerpo y abrió la llave del agua caliente, sacando con el pié la ropa al pasillo, justo como indicó a su melliza, entrando con la pequeña cosa albina en brazos a la tina, limpiándolo con cuidado, pues gracias a que la temperatura era templada, no lo había despertado, lo limpió con cuidado y lo dejó descansando mientras ella también se duchaba pero con la regadera, sin desviar la mirada del ahora poco despierto animal, más bien somnoliento por así decirlo. Al terminar se enrolló con su típica bata negra con rojo y la toalla en su cabeza para exprimir el cabello, enrollando entre su misma bata al ser vivo de ojos aguamarina –importándole poco los futuros regaños de su hermana –.

Se vistió con un sencillo pijama en una pieza un tanto larga pues llegaba a un centímetro sobre su rodilla de color blanco con encaje rojo, de tirantes delgados, para después secar al animal con una toalla extra y volver a vendar su herida y dejarlo agotado, descansar sobre su cama, para al fin bajar a cenar con su hermana… sin duda había pasado mucho en un corto lapso de tiempo. Después de tomar su alimento junto a su hermana, tomó un poco de leche en un tazón y lo subió, tal vez cuando despertara tuviera algo de hambre… al entrar en su alcoba con el número ¨15¨ en la puerta notó descansando cómodamente al gato sobre su cama, más estaba consiente… flojo pero al menos consiente, eso ya era mejoría.

Con tanta distracción, mientras se acercaba sin miedo al erizado minino, ignoraba que de nuevo ese par de orbes amarillentos la observaban con atención desde la ventana, con solo un pensamiento en claro: « _Todo salió como se planeó _» lo único que ella desconocía era eso… ¿Sabrá Karin Kurosaki los cambios a su destino que atrajo desde el momento que tomo ese extraño gatito de pelaje blanco y ojos aguamarina?

* * *

**¡Lo siento! **_Sé que prometí subir un capítulo de "Felicidad" cada semana, aunque no tengo la escuela ya como obligación –oh sí, no me inscribí por idiota e.e –, iré a ella para no estar como NiNi (ni estudio ni trabajo XD) todo este año perdido :3 PERO prometo tenerles varios capítulos de varios de mis fics planeados. Comenzando por este, el ganador, no quería que pasara otra semana sin publicar nada, no sé, odio que pase eso. Si encuentran horrores ortográficos avísenme, que los odio y procurare ser cautelosa con ellos._

_Por ahora les dejo el inicio de esta interesante historia, espero la próxima semana ya subirles la continuación de mi otro fic HitsuKarin, si no, les subiré el primer capítulo de "La nieve la sangre y la espada" el cual ya tengo escrito jajaja… los dejo._

**Edit: Al fin, me decidí a corregir este fanfic porque es con el que más me he encariñado de mis UA, además de otros que he hecho pero que no he subido por falta de tiempo (y computadora). Pero, hoy... -revisa su fecha -, dos de julio, he traido aquí la corrección de este primer capítulo. Perdonen a quienes ilusioné con el tercer capítulo -el cual... si, publicaré hoy también-. Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios en el 3er capítulo -por la bendita regla de que no se puede comentar dos veces el maldito capítulo -, y déjenme leer que es lo que piensan de esta corrección. Sin más, gracias por su atención.**_ Diez hojas en word con letra verdana el 11, 3783 palabras._

**.**

**¿Un reviewsito?**

**.**

**Sky '**_Alex_**' Hyuuga Hitsugaya. L**_ovely_** c**_har_**m.**

**.**

**n.n **


	2. Ch II Tu compañía en la soledad

**Edit chapter: 02 - Julio (07) - 2013**

**SUMMARY**

_Ser la chica menos femenina de la academia no le daba bastantes oportunidades ni con los chicos que le gustan ¡Nadie la ve como una chica aparte de su hermana y su madre!... Bueno, no es como si se arreglara mucho o se esforzara por resaltar su feminidad ¡Pero no dejaba de ser mujer por ello! Después de su quinto rechazo, harta ya, ve una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo "Alguien que esté a mi lado, que me quiera como soy, a quien yo pueda querer…" ¿Sabrá Karin Kurosaki los cambios a su destino que atrajo desde el momento que tomo ese extraño gatito de pelaje blanco y ojos aguamarina? ¿Podrá aprender lo que es el amor sincero y desinteresado?_

_HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

…

* * *

Si, ya me había tardado, pero miren que en verdad me costó mucho saber cómo plantearles todo de manera en que no se confundieran muajaja y si no lo han notado, este FanFic tendrá algo de fantasía, no sé, estoy loca y me gusta la magia.

**Disclaimer:; **_Los personajes de Bleach en anime/manga, no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente de Tite Kubo-sempai máximo troll bello jeje, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento y locura indeterminada :D…_

* * *

…

**Advertencia**

_Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos, aunque los críticos –con buenas intensiones y sin ofender la pareja o a la autora lunática-si son bienvenidos._

_Este fic puede contener lenguaje soez, aunque siendo sinceros, hay chicos de 10 años que te dicen perores palabras._

* * *

…

**Como perros y gato**

**.**

**Tu compañía en la soledad**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

* * *

« _¿Realmente estaré sola ese tiempo? Prácticamente casi un año porque el viejo casi no está en casa… pero sola…_ » Sin duda alguna era todo nuevo, no tenía miedo, solo estaba un tanto sorprendida… Karin era bastante auto-suficiente, incluso tenía la idea de que a mitad de la carrera se iría a vivir sola, justo como su hermano mayor peli naranja e incluso lo diría sin tantas trabas, justo como era ella, segura de pies a cabeza… algo… por lo menos lo haría con la misma actitud que siempre la caracterizaba: decidida, tenaz y fuerte. Aún así, que a su hermana le ofrecieran estudiar en el extranjero un curso bastante exclusivo de gastronomía nadie lo podía adivinar, bueno, si prever ya que la castañita cocinaba delicioso y tarde que temprano tendría una beca por ello pero ¿Tan pronto?

Giró sobre su cama sin moverse un ápice del sitio que ocupaba en ella _« Gato aprovechado »_ volvió a pensar la azabache mientras miraba dormitar al minino albino, que sin vergüenza alguna, tenía apropiado medio colchón de la oji negra, quien se limitó a acariciar el lomo del polizón, mañana en la mañana, aunque mejor dicho, ese día por la mañana, aquella casa estaría vacía, bueno, estarían en ella aquella bola de pelos y a Karin, lo cual es... casi lo mismo; su padre estaría dos meses fuera por un curso para los doctores que de vez en cuando les daban para ¨actualizarlos¨ y el vuelo de su melliza saldría a las nueve de la mañana, no tenía ni porque molestarse en levantarse para ir a la escuela, una fortuna considerando la trasnochada que solita se estaba dando mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa mientras el gato bajo su mano ronronea a gusto a las… cuatro de la madrugada sin señal pronta de que el sueño le llegue por sí mismo.

Y es que todo esto en parte la había tomado por sorpresa, su hermana había subido a su habitación una hora después de haber subido de cenar con ella, hallando a la morocha sentada en el suelo con los auriculares de su reproductor de música puestos, mientras terminaba su tarea y a un aparente perezoso gato blanco, recostado sobre las cobijas lavanda con negro de la dueña de la alcoba; llevaba con ella tranquila en una bandeja, un par de platos con cereal, fresa cortada en rodajitas para ella y sandía para la morocha, junto con leche entera, una combinación verdaderamente deliciosa, aunque no precisamente porque su hermana se sintiera muy feliz, al contrario, estaba mal… toda su vida le podía decir cualquier cosa a su hermana gemela, pero por tres meses le había ocultado aquel ¨gran¨ secreto, añadiéndole a su ¨pecado¨ el hecho de sentirse mal porque habría distancia, pues nunca había si quiera estado tan lejos de la chica de cabello carbón, quien al notar la mirada expectante de su hermana, había retirado sus audífonos y dejado de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

Justo después de haber terminado aquellos platos de cereal juntas y al fin alimentar al gato con la leche casi obligándolo a levantarse para eso –aunque el mismo había terminado por levantarse al tener cerca el plato de fruta de su ¨salvadora¨ –, y, justo al terminar de hacerlo comer, la bomba explotó, Yuzu le había soltado de golpe que se iría todo un año, aunque lo de una forma un tanto extraña, pues mientras la melliza cocinera acariciaba las orejas de la nueva mascota familiar, sonrió un tanto melancólica observando a aquel felino y habló pidiéndole aquel favor "¿Sabes? Pareces un buen chico… te dejaré encargada a mi hermana este año que estaré lejos. Karin-chan es bastante atolondrada, un tanto agresiva, pero es buena chica y aunque no lo diga, se que se sentirá sola este tiempo que estaré en América estudiando gastronomía… cuídala por mi ¿Si?" a lo que la oji ágata la miró expectante buscando alguna señal de que fuera una mala broma de parte de la castaña o ver si lo que le había escuchado decir solo lo había soñado, pero ante el rostro de interrogativa de la morocha, su hermana solo le sonrió y completó aquella petición, ahora hablando para su melliza que aún no podía creerlo "Pórtate bien Karin-chan, no le des mucho trabajo a neko-san por favor" obteniendo como respuesta una línea recta en los labios de la chica de cabello negro y un asentimiento simple, anonadada por toda aquella información.

En la oscuridad de la taciturna madrugada, otro suspiro inundó aquella habitación y finalmente el cansancio venció aquellos parpados, dejando que ocultaran aquellos orbes de ónix líquido, hundiéndola en aquel manto de sueños, perdiéndola por completo del mundo, no podía evitarlo por más tiempo, todo aquel cansancio de no descansar la había dejado rendida y a las cuatro y algo de la madrugada… era lógico, lo bueno, ese día no iría a la escuela ¿Por qué debía? Estaba cansada y la casa estaría sola, aprovecharía para descansar, no pasaba nada con faltar un día, total también necesitaba un descanso de aquella tortura que había sufrido aquella semana por culpa de su ¨confesión¨ al idiota de Akatsuki, un descanso que en realidad lo necesitaba con urgencia.

…

…

…

El sol se encontraba elevado en la cúspide del cielo, después de todo ya era medio día e incluso con las cortinas más gruesas, el calor que aquel día desprendía, era inmenso, no quedaba ya ni rastro alguno de que el día de ayer había llovido a cantaros, incluso debajo de su ligera colcha lila con algunos detalles negros, se encontraba removiéndose molesta la azabache, quien al haber dejado suelto su húmedo cabello en la noche para que se oreara, se ocultaba tras algunos mechones del mismo, la luz que entraba por ambas ventanas a su ahora habitación –antes de su peli naranja hermano –, en definitiva era molesta… más que molesta se diría, pero el calor aún más y estar abrazada de forma tan posesiva por un par de al parecer trabajados brazos no ayudaba en nada, pero debía de admitirlo, estaba a gusto « _Espera, espera… ¿Qué demonios? _»

Reaccionó de golpe, con sus brazos y con toda la fuerza que adormilada podía tener, empujo a aquel _ente…_ lejos de ella, tirándolo del lado de la cama donde estaba aquel tipo –porque sus brazos eran de chico, además de tener un tórax plano y bastante bien formado–, y ella terminando pegada en la pared del lado que se encontraba, avivándose con múltiples gritos de alerta a sus sentidos, pues en primera ¿Quién además de ella estaba en la casa? Recordó entonces que se encontraba sola ¿Sería acaso que aquel tipo lo sabía y que, se había metido a su casa al propósito? Si así era… se podía considerar ya, hombre muerto, pues aquella Kurosaki era el hueso más difícil de roer que en su patética vida, podría encontrarse. Un quejido totalmente adolorido se logró escucharse, la voz grave que lo había soltado era indicio claro de que sus sospechas eran correctas.

« _¿Qué? También pudo haber sido una mujer plana con tendencias raras…_ » Negó enérgicamente, no era momento de pensar en todo aquello –refiriéndose a malos chistes –; tomo el valor que en su cuerpo podía tener como Kurosaki que era y se acercó a la orilla contraria de donde estaba, observando en el suelo a un chico, aunque lo primero que notó no fueron sus rasgos faciales, su cabello o si quiera que era bastante atractivo, si no fue… otra cosa… Su cara se tiñó de un tono carmesí hasta las orejas, en su vida había visto a algún hombre –que no fuera de su familia –, desnudo y ahora… ¡Ahora estaba ahí! ¡En su cuarto! ¡Desnudo! Esto era lo peor. Arrojó con los pies su colcha para cubrirlo –aunque sin duda ya había visto más de lo que cualquiera hubiera querido _(N/A: que envidia ewe…)_ –, volviendo a juntar valor para observarlo, hasta con cierta vergüenza después de aquella… escena…

Se quedó pasmada, si bien con aquella imagen ¨indecente¨ que antes había captado del chico estaba para echar humo por no estar ¨mentalmente preparada¨ el simple hecho de haber visto a aquel chico ahora con más detalle en sus facciones la había dejado sin palabras: era sencillamente hipnótico para cualquiera, sobre todo si de una chica se tratase y Karin, no era para nada la excepción. Su rostro estaba finamente estructurado, pómulos sobre salientes pero no demasiado, rostro fino, nariz delgada y delicada, cejas debidamente dibujadas, enmarcando aquellos orbes que si bien se encontraban ocultos por sus parpados cerrados, dejaban notar así que también tenía pestañas espesas, largas y bellas, su boca era fina, aquellos labios se veían bastante apetecibles para cualquiera y aquellos instintos ¨humanos¨ en la azabache despertaban ¿Por qué demonios tenía esa necesidad de probarlos? ¡Era un intruso! Pero… « _¿Porque demonios siempre aparece un pero que me jode todo?_ » **Pero**en ese momento, a pesar de que su fuerte cuello similar a sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen y sus piernas demostraban que era un chico bastante ¨difícil de vencer¨ en alguna lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, justo en esos instantes… lucia indefenso… no inútil, solo… incapaz de protegerse o de dañar a alguien.

Tragó pesado aquella morocha aún sobre su cama, con precaución bajó uno de sus pies para colocarlo en la duela de su alcoba, justo junto al cuerpo inmutable del joven, al que bien podías sobre aquel aspecto de ¨adonis¨ que se cargaba resaltarle esa singular cabellera de color blanco nieve – cabellera la cual tenía unos cuantos mechones en su frente que caían del lado izquierdo de su cara, justo donde tenía recargado su rostro sobre el suelo –, para terminar colocándose de rodillas junto al chico, al que no se le calculaban más de dieciocho años; revisó con sumo cuidado su respiración, aunque estaba algo agitada, a penas y movía su pecho para señalar que estaba respirando, también revisó su pulso, estaba acelerado, algo malo tenía aquel chico, así que teniendo sumo cuidado de no mover demasiado la cobija que tenía cubierta su cintura, lo revisó a profundidad.

De nuevo se quedó sin movimiento, sin poder hacer nada más que observar, halló en su vientre una grave herida con restos de vendajes rotos, por lo visto a penas comenzando a cicatrizar superficialmente, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, ese joven de cabello blanco que momentos antes estaba dormitando cómodamente a su lado, estaba herido, bastante, no de muerte, pero si lo suficiente como para no dejarlo si quiera tener su pulso normal… sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a la clínica de la familia a un lado de la casa, como alma que lleva al diablo tomo algunos antibióticos, alcohol, vendas, gasas, torundas y cinta para mantener las vendas ahí ¿Por qué lo hacía? _« Yo… ni idea de porque… pero no lo dejaré así…_ _»_ Ok si, se había metido a su casa _« La pregunta es ¿Cómo? »_ a SU cuarto, a SU cama, SIN ropa… pero estaba herido…

Volvió a su alcoba, tenía la sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo, pero en aquel momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en ¨el que¨ de aquella sensación, tenía que concentrarse en curar a aquel joven de cabellos blancos que estaba herido en su habitación… sin ropa _« ¿Es necesario enfatizar ese detalle Karin? »_ se preguntó, sintiéndose como una completa pervertida, así que simplemente continuó limpiando aquella herida, de alguna forma sintiéndose algo nostálgica, incluso ignoró su hábito normal de mirar el reloj para corroborar la hora; hasta que terminó de curar a aquel chico fue que, se pudo tranquilizar un poco, acabando por quedar en su cama con los brazos extendidos en línea recta y fue entonces que supo el "que" de su extraña preocupación ¿¡Ahora donde diablos se había metido aquel gato que recientemente acababa de llegar a su casa!? Bueno, que había llevado a su casa apenas el día de ayer…

—Shiro… ¡Shiro! ¿Dónde diablos se metió? —lo llamó un par de ocasiones al minino recién adoptado, seguro que estaba en algún lugar desconocido de la casa, vaya la verdad el día no podría estar peor…

Durante algún rato estuvo revisando la casa, sin muestra de que el aludido aparecería si seguía con su búsqueda, así que resignada, notó al fin la hora gracias al reloj en el pasillo de la entrada de la casa, abriendo de una forma desmesurada los ojos ¡Era ya pasado medio día! Tenía que comer algo, su estomago en cuanto notó la hora le reclamó de manera feroz, gruñendo fuertemente, causando un bochornoso sonrojo rosado en las mejillas de la única Kurosaki en la casa; con el hambre haciéndole pelea, fue directo a la cocina para buscar en la nevera algún alimento que seguramente su hermana le había dejado para que comiera, era una suerte que su hermana fuera tan considerada con ella, nunca podría comer algo… decente, si eso, decente como lo que la castaña preparaba y eso la tenía un tanto frustrada pero dejaba de darle importancia cuando anunciaban el partido de su selección favorita en la televisión.

Uno de los trastes de plástico lo tomó y abrió, observando dentro un poco de curry con pollo, zanahoria y patatas, una de las especialidades de su melliza, en otro de los trastos halló arroz blanco, justamente sus platillos favoritos, nada del otro mundo, sencillo y delicioso; al traste del curry lo destapó y con cuidado de que no botara, lo colocó dentro del microondas, escribió en el teclado numérico el tiempo indicado y lo dejó calentar mientras sacaba un par de platos de la alacena para poder comer a gusto, se había relajado lo suficiente con el simple hecho de encontrar algo de comida preparada por su hermana; cuando el timbre del horno sonó mostrando que al fin se había calentado el curry, colocó dentro el traste de arroz blanco de la misma forma que el otro, lo dejó calentando y se dispuso a servirse el curry algo despreocupada, claro hasta que notó entre las cosas lavadas el traste que ayer ella y su gemela habían ocupado para darle de comer al perezoso gatito que la morocha había salvado.

—Mi gato… —sonrió, nunca había podido tener mascotas, bueno nunca había querido, pero raramente su instinto maternal heredado por su querida madre Masaki Kurosaki, era algo que tampoco podía pasar desapercibido y más con algo o alguien enfermo, herido o abandonado _« Maldito gen… »_ Maldijo mentalmente, lo curioso de todo esto es que era el primer animal que le despertaba aquel sentimiento de protección, además claro del chico ahora cómodamente desnudo en su cuarto…

Karin volvió a sonrojarse de los pies a la cabeza ¡Qué demonios! En toda su vida nunca había sentido que tuviera vergüenza con los cuerpos masculinos, de hecho se bañaba antes con su hermano mayor al igual que Yuzu y claro, en las practicas del equipo de futbol no faltaba el presumido que se quitara la camisa para mostrar lo ¨marcado¨ que estaba; suspiró sonoramente la azabache y sus pensamientos decidieron volver hasta el minino, a quien por cierto volvería a buscar por toda la casa una vez terminara de comer, luego si no lo hallaba, trataría de buscar la respuesta del ¨como¨ aquel chico albino pudo entrar a su casa –la cual según sabía, estaba debidamente cerrada –, oh esperar a que se despertara y le diera respuestas « _Oh bien, obligarlo a darme respuestas_ » Sonrió, es si era su actitud. El sonido del horno de microondas la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al abrir ambos trastes para servirse, el olor inundó toda la casa y abrió el apetito de la oji negra.

—Pero que delicioso, me pregunto cómo podré sobrevivir sin la comida de Yuzu-ne tanto tiempo… —se colocó nostálgica mientras sus platos terminaban de colmarse con comida, luego bufó, no era la clase de chicas que se deprimían por estar solas… bueno, últimamente sí, pero daba igual —, pero bueno, debo de apresurarme a comer para buscar a Shiro, con ese daño que tenía no quiero que empeore por necio.

Llevaba ya un rato y su plato estaba a medio terminar, la morocha sin duda sentía como el tiempo avanzaba lentamente, eso era una tortura, así que decidió llevar sus platos a la sala donde cómodamente se tiró en el sofá, no estaba segura, pero tal vez viendo un poco de tele se le pasara el tiempo de una forma más rápida ¿Quién sabe? Hasta en una de esas se queda dormida y despierta mil años en el futuro ¡Ya ni sabía que podía pasar! Mira que en una simple mañana despertarse a un lado de un chico herido gravemente cuando claramente se había dormido a un lado de SU gato blanco… paro de pensar un momento, sus pensamientos ataron cabos sueltos y la locura más grande del mundo _« Mira que creer que el chico tirado en su alcoba era mi gatito herido es… bastante loco… irreal… »_ y como si fuera un balde de agua fría, su cabeza ligó sus actuales e ilógicas conclusiones con la estrella fugaz y el gato negro que había hallado días antes.

—No puede ser… ¡Mierda! —sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente y dejó sus platos en la mesita de la sala para apresurarse a correr a su cuarto, Karin nunca había sido la clase de chicas que creen en cosas sobre naturales

_« Y aunque ver uno que otro fantasma rondando y que mi hermano también los pueda ver se considera raro… algo como ¨un gato que se convierte en humano¨ es bastante fantasioso »_ se dijo a su misma y terminó de subir los escalones, suspiró y recobró el aliento para apresurarse a entrar a su cuarto claramente marcado con el número ¨15¨en la puerta, un detalle de su propio hermano. El chico descansaba acompasadamente, su respiración tranquila se detuvo en el instante en el que la morocha dio el portazo de su vida… estaba claramente despierto y no era lo único que pasaba en su alcoba, ya que algunas de sus revisas de futbol soccer favoritas estaban flotando en el aire, la de ojos ónix tuvo que reprimir un grito, esto sí que era una locura ¡Qué diantres había pasado en su vida! Maldijo el instante en el que deseo proteger a su gato… a ese gato blanco herido… y aún más maldijo a la estrella fugaz y a la gata negra que le había entendido en aquella ocasión ¡Algo tenía que ver! Esa idea nadie se la sacaría de la cabeza…

—¡Tú! —señaló acusatoriamente al albino recostado en la loza de su alcoba, quien realmente por su reacción, ya se encontraba despierto ¿Por qué su reacción? Suspiró justo después de que Karin gritó _« Al menos no es ninguno de esos locos, solo es la chica de ayer…_ _»_ Estaba aliviado, desde que perdió el rastro de su media hermana no se había sentido así —. ¡Estas despierto! ¡Deja de hacerte el estúpido!

—¿Quieres guardar silencio? Desde ayer estas muy agitada. —Intentó levantarse entonces el joven peli blanco más el dolor en su abdomen lo mantuvo recostado, así que llevó su ante brazo a cubrir sus ojos un tanto irritado. —Maldita sea, aún duele demasiado la maldita herida…

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Desde ayer? ¿A qué te refieres? —sí, se había confundido totalmente, por sus palabras parecería que la conocía de un tiempo, pero ella no lo recordaba, nada de nada de él pero si de… —. Entonces... si eres… ¡Shiro!

Volvió a señalarlo acusatoriamente y se acercó un par de pasos a su armario, lo abrió y sacó de forma veloz un bat de baseball y sujetarlo con fuerza, pese a estar asustada al notar que SU gato se había transformado en un chico « _Y lo había visto desnudo… Malditos recuerdos ¡Ya! _» agitó su cabeza con un ligero rubor y observó al de piel color melocotón recostado con aparente dolor y por un instante flaqueó su voluntad, claro, la recobró en cuanto su revista pasó flotando frente a ella.

—¡Qué demonios eres Shiro!

—En primera, deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro, no ¨Shiro¨ odio que me llamen así.

—Pero… tu nombre y el que te puse son parecidos… —argumentó en contra, analizando un poco lo dicho por el albino.

—¡No me gusta! —se sentó de golpe en el suelo y el punzante dolor en su estomago se hizo presente, con su ceño fruncido observó a la morocha quien se quedó atónita ante la reacción del chico, pero más se congeló al notar su mirada aguamarina, con toques de rechazo y frialdad, idéntica a la de su mascota, razón por la que no le quedó más dudas, ese chico era su gato herido pero ¿Qué le había sucedido?

—Si eres… eres mi gato… pero que… ¿Qué eres?

El chico notó como Karin bajaba la guardia, así que decidió mantenerse serio, en general el no podía, aunque lo quisiera, retirar su inmutable seriedad, tal vez con su media hermana, Momo podía llegar a ser amable, más ella no estaba, hace años que un sujeto argumentando que la necesitaba para buscar poder, se la había llevado, por eso siempre odiaría a Sousuke Aizen, por arrebatarle el único trozo de su madre que tanto quería; el dolor en su cabeza aumentó al mismo tiempo que los espasmos de dolor en su estomago, en verdad ese maldito de su subordinado, Ichimaru Gin, le había causado más problemas de lo que creía, por eso había terminado en aquel lugar, con esa rara chica _« Si es que después de ver su actitud se podía decir que era una… »_ Pero a quien engañaba, si ayer cuando recuperó un poco de conciencia la observó en el baño… era lo malo de tener que permanecer en un cuerpo falso, que siempre había locos que los tomaban por como lucían, al menos no le tocó una descuidada –más de lo que lucía –, oh una alucinada vieja con los gatos, pero ahora analizando aquello ¿No se supone que la barrera que había colocado hacía que nadie en absoluto pudiera verlo, bueno, nadie además de simples humanos con un poder latente.

—Eso debería de preguntar yo… ¿Cómo traspasaste mi barrera? —en el rostro de la morocha una pregunta era clara ¨¿He?¨ si, no entendía nada de lo que le dijo y peor aún ¡No le había respondido!

—Déjate de estupideces, soy una HUMANA de lo más normal, no como tú, que estoy segura no eres más que un subnormal. —Su actitud sarcástica y altiva volvió a surgir, pero no podía cambiar aunque se lo propusiera, era una fachada que había creado desde que su madre había fallecido de cáncer hace unos años.

Ante sus recuerdos no pudo evitar mostrar un brillo de tristeza y melancolía en sus orbes oscuros, profundos que aunque a simple vista podían solo lucir negros, la mirada observadora del chico de cabello blanquecino notó de inmediato los colores violeta y azul marino, notando también sus sentimientos, sin duda había recordado algo que la hizo sentir mal y aunque quiso preocuparse más por ese detalle porque sería inmiscuirse en la vida de una humana y no podía arriesgar a más por su causa, solo tenía que apresurarse a sanar y para eso necesitaba comida…

—Oye Karin ¿Hay algo de comer? —sin vergüenza alguna cuestionó aun con un deje de molestia en su voz, estaba débil y lo podía demostrar con sus simples palabras, refunfuño en silencio esperando a que le contestara, más no escuchó pronta respuesta, así que optó por tratar de levantarse y buscar por sus propias manos, como siempre, comida ¿No era una casa? Debía de haber comida en bastantes lugares ¿No? —. Olvídalo, voy yo…

Y justo cuando terminó de hacer el que parecía el esfuerzo de su vida para estar de pié, un grito ahogado lo desconcentró y terminó sentado en la cama _« Esto de ser herido de gravedad es más tedioso de lo que creí y ella no ayuda en nada »_ bufó y la observó con un deje de desdén más se sorprendió al verla con la cara cubierta por sus manos y completamente roja ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Oh ya… ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo? —soltó despreocupado con su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—¡Que preguntas! ¡Por supuesto que sí pero…! —se calló, no tenía que darle explicaciones ese tarado, volvió a su armario y sacó lo primero que encontró, una de las camisas que su hermano le había dejado cuando se mudó a Tokio, de color negro con estampado del número ¨15¨ y uno de sus pantalones, blanco con unos cuantos bolsillos, tres tallas más de la que su cuerpo era, siempre había usado ropa así —. Toma, ponte algo.

—Gracias, pero no es nada del otro mundo _« Oh tal vez un poco »_ —agregó mentalmente esbozó lo que se consideraría, la sombra de una sonrisa; en el aire se detuvo la ropa a la par que las revistas y uno que otro objeto volador de la alcoba caían al suelo, ante aquello la azabache se quedó atónita, revisando con la mirada los objetos ahora inertes que antes sobrevolaban su cabeza —. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto algo caer?

Su indiferente tono la indignó y frunció los labios a la par que su entrecejo, Toushiro terminaba de colocarse el pantalón y aún tenía el torso desnudo, dejando ver la venda antes colocada por ella misma, por un momento se sintió idiota por haberlo curado, así que resopló y lo observó con su molestia renovada.

—¡Claro que he visto objetos caer! Lo que NUNCA había visto era objetos voladores, a un gato con ese color de ojos y pelo y sobre todo, QUE UN ANIMAL SE TRANSFORMARA EN UN HUMANO. —Sí, de acuerdo, estaba un tanto inconformista, pero nada en ese día tenía sentido para ella, comenzando porque estaba ¨sola¨ en su casa, terminando en que su mascota se había convertido en un chico que claramente era un ser frio y distante _« Además de bastante grosero y mal agradecido »._

—En primera no me confundas con los de tu especie, yo soy un _fate_, no como tú, simple humana. —Eso la confundió más, pero sabía que el chico no le diría nada más… tendría que hacerlo hablar de alguna u otra forma…

* * *

**..::R**_inc_**o**n de los **r**e_vi_e**w**s _d_**e** **S**_ky_**::..**

**myskymyheart:** _*_* Hay dios mio, comentaste mi fic xD hay me siento bien fangirl. Es que he leido tus fics HitsuKarin y me fascinan xD ok ya, espero este capitulo también te guste :3_

**Hitalex123:** _ok me relajo ._. pero aun creo que en este si me equivoqué en algo, no se, lo terminé y pown! lo subí xD_

**Yue Yuna:** _De acuerdo, me tardé demasiado, lo lamento, xD pero espero te guste el capítulo_

**Alejandra . pyo**: creo... me tomé demasiado tiempo xD gomenasai! Pero espero te guste el capítulo n.n

**andy:**_ *w* bueno a mi y a mi hermana nos fascina esta pareja así que aquí tienes a dos amigas xD la verdad a mi también me encantaría que los juntara más adelante xD pero ahorita va con la división 0 (tontos spoilers, mejor me callo), por lo pronto este tardará algunos capítulos, espero lo sigas ¡Gracias!_

**Lessien****n**_**:** Oh espero no tarde mucho, por lo mientras este capítulo seguirá confuso, en el siguiente van algunas explicaciones, no todas xD por ahora no se explica con exactitud el plan de Yoruichi, para ello faltan uno o dos capítulos xD por ahora se esta comenzando a anudar la historia ;D Ya esta más o menos la primera razón de la actitud protectora de Karin para con nuestro Shiro-chan *w*_

**Mariposa-Infernal:**_ Oh que honor o_o... ¡Te gustan mis historias y tengo un review tuyo! -baila la macarena- (Inner: -la golpea- comportate ¬¬) ok ya ewe... xD! Perdón a veces me alucino :P continuando... oh si, la primera parte del fic es así, aún va a empezar todo, como siempre xD empiezo con los misterios, doy más aquí y tal vez el siguiente episodio las responda -no todas, pero si algunas dudillas xD- y bien, he aquí la conti (?)._

**Mitsuko:** _Espero que este también te guste, gracias por el review *w*_

**Arizbe Hilka:** _Si, todos mis fics son UA, oh Universos Alternos y es que a mi me cuesta alguito de trabajo desarrollar una historia en el momento indicado ewe... osea en el universo de Kubo... si a caso cuando avance más el manga tal vez me anime a escribir una historia acorde a la historia ¡Por cierto gracias por todos tus reviews! ¡Me fascinaron todos y cada uno *w*! Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para poder seguir con mi racha y subir más seguido los fics._

**Michi Noeh:** _Ok llámame así, de todas formas es mi favorito además de Karin y Astix xD! Gracias por el review, gracias por incluir en tu comunidad (a la cual ya sigo...) en verdad es un honor xD jajaja. Total es una gran oportunidad para las HitsuHinistas para demostrar que hay mejores historias xD ok ya, se me subió el ego :P ojala mucha gente conozca esta gran pareja así las HitsuKarinistas dominaremos el mundo!... digo, nos haremos famosas xD! Gracias gracias por eso de "leídos-comentados-amados-hitsukariniados" jajaja ;D me saco una risota. Oh y revise mi correo pero no me llegó nada e.e T_T_

_Por ahora les dejo el inicio de esta interesante historia, espero la próxima semana ya subirles la continuación de mi otro fic HitsuKarin, si no, les subiré el primer capítulo de "La nieve la sangre y la espada" el cual ya tengo escrito jajaja… los dejo._

* * *

**Tamtam, **_se que no le entenderan, mucho xD pero trato de hacerlo lo más entendible, espero les guste y no me maten xD las veré pronto (espero) n.n/ Yeah ¡Viva el HitsuKarin! Oh, otro detalle, yo no odio a Hinamori, solo no la quiero con Shiro-chan (Toushiro: ¬¬...) *w* mi Karin-chan y mi Shiro-chan son el uno para el otro, listo, ya... en este fic Momo NO sera mala._

**Edit: Como dije antes, al fin me decidí a corregir este fanfic para que luzca más presentable. Hoy dos de julio, he traído aquí la corrección de este segundo capítulo también. A quienes ilusioné con el tercer capítulo -el cual... si, estoy a punto de publicar, hoy-, perdón. Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios en el 3er capítulo -por la bendita regla de que no se puede comentar dos veces el maldito capítulo -, y déjenme leer que es lo que piensan de esta corrección. Sin más, gracias por su atención.**_ Once hojas en word con letra verdana el 11, 4406 palabras._

**.**

**¿Algún reviewsito?**

**.**

**Sky '**_Alex_**' Hyuuga Hitsugaya. L**_ovely_** c**_har_**m.**

**.**

**:D**


	3. Ch III Luces y sensaciones

**Edit and post new chapter: 02 - Julio (07) - 2013**

**SUMMARY**

_Ser la chica menos femenina de la academia no le daba bastantes oportunidades ni con los chicos que le gustan ¡Nadie la ve como una chica aparte de su hermana y su madre!... Bueno, no es como si se arreglara mucho o se esforzara por resaltar su feminidad ¡Pero no dejaba de ser mujer por ello! Después de su quinto rechazo, harta ya, ve una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo "Alguien que esté a mi lado, que me quiera como soy, a quien yo pueda querer…" ¿Sabrá Karin Kurosaki los cambios a su destino que atrajo desde el momento que tomo ese extraño gatito de pelaje blanco y ojos aguamarina? ¿Podrá aprender lo que es el amor sincero y desinteresado?_

_HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

…

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿A que no me esperaban? xD! He estado teniendo muchos momentos de divagación, eso acomplejando a que he tenido acceso a una computadora, da mucha ventaja, por eso, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de este loco fanfic de UA :'3

**Disclaimer:; **_Los personajes de Bleach en anime/manga, no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente de Tite Kubo-sempai máximo troll bello jeje, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento y locura indeterminada sin afán de lucro porque nunca ganaré un misero peso/dolar/euro por escribir fics _:D_…_

* * *

…

**Advertencia**

_Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos, aunque los críticos –con buenas intensiones y sin ofender la pareja o a la autora lunática-si son bienvenidos._

_Este fic puede contener lenguaje soez, aunque siendo sinceros, hay chicos de 10 años que te dicen perores palabras._

* * *

…

**Como perros y gatos**

**.**

**Luces y sensaciones**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

* * *

¿Cómo fue que uno de los reconocidos y ¨dotados¨ _fate_ se hallaba en esa situación tan... embarazosa? Oh, era cierto, justo después de su seca respuesta "No te diré" a esa humana extraña de cabello negro, por su absurda petición de explicación a "¿Qué es un fate?" ella se cruzó de brazos, bufó y después salió enfadada del cuarto hacia paradero desconocido... nada que, Karin fue a la sala por el plato con comida, tomó un poco de la fruta roja de la nevera que Yuzu se tomó la molestia comprar en el mercado súper temprano –de verdad sería difícil estar sin las consideraciones de su melliza –, y así volvió al cuarto.

En cuanto dejó la comida en el suelo, tomó asiento frente a esta, observó al albino-intruso-malagradecido, este desvió su mirada a la comida –colocando especial atención a la suculenta fruta –, para después escuchar como claramente, su estomago gruñó como única explicación, la morocha volvió la vista al plato con una ceja levantada y sin más, siguió comiendo hasta devorar en pocos minutos, todo alimento en el plato.

De acuerdo, se lo merecía por ser tan mordaz con la chica cuando desinteresadamente lo había cobijado y curado –en las dos formas, cabe mencionar –, más, una cosa era acabar con cualquier otra comida frente al oji turquesa y otra muy cruel y diferente era, si quiera tener la intensión de comer su fruta favorita frente a él sin compartirle, pues a pesar de haber elevado con lo que tenía de energía la redonda sandía hasta tocar el techo, la chica no la soltó, es más, lo primero que hizo cuando volvió al suelo fue partir un trozo y devorarlo sin miramientos ella sola: eso era crueldad pura. Su voluntad de hierro comenzó a flaquear con cada mordida, sus orbes aguamarina no dejaban de ver la suculenta sandía, su estomago sonaba más fuerte a cada momento que pasaba y comenzaba a hacérsele agua la boca, añadiendo eso a que necesitaba fuerza para terminar de regenerarse –fuerza que por cierto solo la comida podía brindarle –, se resignó al fin: harto de la situación ¿Qué más daba que una humana supiera más de lo debido? Al fin cruzó miradas con la chica, por un momento sintió un toque extraño en su nuca, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—Dame comida y te responderé, Karin —su seria voz interrumpió los vagos pensamientos de la mencionada « _¿Qué había sido ese sentimiento_? » Fue bastante extraño todo ¿Pero qué más daba? «_¿Qué tal y fue una estúpida rata con alas argumentando ser un hada?_» Sonrió divertida y observó al chico-gato triunfante.

—Está bien, comida por respuesta —de todas formas, su idea había resultado bastante bien, el albino había cedido, si no con la comida, la fruta lo había llevado al límite « _El que siendo un gato haya intentado robarme la sandía del plato ayer, fue bastante beneficioso_» pensó y cortó un trozo más de sandía.

—Como digas, ahora ¿Qué quieres saber? —el hambre le ganó, sabía que al final del día, aquello resultaría ser una reverenda estupidez ¡Pero rayos! ¡Era sandía! No había pretexto que valiera esa tortura cruel y sádica.

—Comenzando: ¿Qué es un fate? —repitió la misma pregunta que había iniciado todo, el chico tronó la lengua y la observó con seriedad gravada en su turquesa mirada.

—Un fate es un ser sobrenatural, supongo que ustedes los humanos nos llamaron diferente: ángeles y demonios. Los fate tienen una gran cantidad de _spirit power_, hay dos clases de la misma, la _glow_ y la _murk_.

« —Los demonios como somos conocidos por ustedes, entre nosotros llamados ¨fate dark¨ los caracteriza la _spirit power murk_, los ángeles o ¨fate licht¨ los caracteriza la _spirit power glow_.

»El peli blanco comenzó con su explicación cruzándose de brazos, Karin colocó su total atención en cada palabra que decía, tratando de entender cada vocablo dicho sin confundirse… demasiado con ello…

» —Vivimos en mundos diferentes, lo que ustedes llaman ¨cielo¨ oh ¨infierno¨ es para nosotros, irónicamente, Glow y Murk. Ustedes los humanos por más que lo quisieran no llegarían ahí, como tienen pensado en su vida diaria, solo se transforman en energía que termina alimentando a nuestros mundos. —Lo pensó un poco antes de seguir con su explicación. —Para estar aquí bien tenemos como opción el mantener una forma ¨humana¨ oh bien, transformarnos en animales, como fue mi caso al momento de ser cobijado por ti, ayer. Aunque si, fue más debido a que necesitaba recuperar energía, nosotros no somos invencibles al final de cuentas, así como tampoco inmortales, envejecemos mucho más lento que ustedes únicamente. »

—Explicado todo eso ¿Ya me das sandía?

—Ah... cierto. —Metida en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones mencionó aquello, mientras su mente analizaba cada vocablo dicho por Toushiro, pasándole en un movimiento mecánico un trozo de sandía, el cual no duró demasiado en manos del peli blanco —. De acuerdo, entonces ¿Eres algo así como un demonio? —cuestionó insegura, porque para ella, ese idiota albino ni de chiste sería un ángel, al menos a su parecer.

—No, yo soy un crossbell. Mi energía no es 100% de una clase, está equilibrada cincuenta/cincuenta. —El de mirada turquesa llena de seriedad, la notó curiosa, no se quedaría sin saber la razón, tampoco es como si aquello no lo supiera casi ¨todo el mundo¨ (¿Oh debería decir "todos los mundos"? Bha, tecnicismos), así que decidió con algo de pesar, hablar. —Mi madre era una fate dark y mi padre un fate lich. Se enamoraron y nací un tiempo después. En un principio parecí tener más spirit power glow, por lo que viví hasta los cinco años con mi padre, más, mi energía cambió a murk casi totalmente por lo que fui desterrado con mi madre… nunca me quejé de ello.

—Vaya… —Karin desvió un momento la mirada y cortó un gran trozo de la fruta roja, el cual le pasó y devoró de nueva cuenta el de cabellera blanquecina —. Sé que sonará estúpido pero… ¿Conoces algún fate que se pueda transformar en gato?

Toushiro se auto-señaló.

—Negro —añadió ella irritándose un poco.

—Muchos que conozco —dijo entre bocados.

—¿Mujeres? —insistió y clavó una espinita en el chico de mirada turquesa, pocas eran las fate que conocía se podían transformar en un animal de semejantes características —. De ojos amarillos.

Ese dato fue suficiente, solo ¨la reina de la velocidad¨ tenía esa descripción. Tosió un poco su último pedazo de sandía y la observó con duda.

—¿Dónde la has visto? ¿De dónde conoces a Yoruichi? —lanzó seca y directa la pregunta, era lógico gracias a tales descripciones que se trataba de una de las fate con contra más fuerte y _performer loyal_ más inteligente, si, solo podría ser aquella gata que fue descrita por la de brunos cabellos frente a él.

—Lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! Ya se me hacía raro que una gata me asintiera cuando aseguro su sexo —declaró efusiva y orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos unos segundos pensativa y luego le pasó un trozo más al chico que la observaba distante e interrogante —. Veras, hace una semana… creo, me acerqué y me puse a platicar de cualquier cosa frente a la gatita, luego le dije algo como… "Así que eres gatita" y la vi asentirme, me asusté por lógica. Varios días me he sentido observada, de hecho el mismo día que la vi en la calle, la vi sobre el techo de la casa de enfrente y… me sentí paranoica…

Silenció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, realmente era una paranoica de alto nivel, oh al menos eso creía hasta que escuchó al albino.

—Es raro que te haya sucedido, oh simplemente que haya tenido interés en ti. —La Kurosaki no supo porque, pero se sintió ligeramente ofendida ante ese frio comentario del chico. Hitsugaya simplemente quiso corroborar lo que con anterioridad había pensado por lo de su barrera, levantándose de su lugar y dejando las cascaras de su ¨preciado alimento¨ de lado, acercándose al espacio personal de la morocha, quien reaccionó tarde a kis felinos movimientos del albino y terminó recostada en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces, Toushiro?! —chilló, más el nombrado sonrió (oh trató…) ladinamente, lo había llamado por su nombre real y no por ese estúpido y molesto apodo, oh, con el típico ¨monstruo¨, ¨ente¨, ¨rareza¨ u otra cosa; tal vez la única rareza real en aquella habitación era esa chiquilla.

—Deja de moverte, no quieres que pase nada innecesario, Karin. —Su voz sonó seria, como si una roca le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra y, aun así mantenía un toque de burla en ella (solo audible para ella, claro), ¨algo¨ haría que implicaba (tal vez) un gran peligro para la advertida, quien por un instante sintió que sus nervios se tensaban.

El albino acercó su rostro al de ella, así que como un auto-reflejo, la Kurosaki contuvo la respiración hasta el momento en el que perdió la compostura al sentir la frente de Hitsugaya pegada a la suya y el aliento del mismo sobre su rostro.

—¡Basta ya! ¿Qué carajos haces? —chilló de nueva cuenta la morocha, más esta vez por lo bajo, pues esta vez sus mejillas lucían un (adorable) tono carmesí sobre ellas, debido a tal cercanía.

Ella nunca de los nuncas había estado en una situación de peligro para sus virginales labios, similar a esa… bueno, de acuerdo, sus sueños eran una cosa ¡Pero joder! ¡Que –como ya lo había mencionado antes –nunca había besado a nadie! Algo más la tomó desprevenida y no fue ¨el beso¨ –que nunca llegó –, si no que de la boca del chico de cabellera albina comenzó a brillar un a luz blanca con dejes de azul celeste en ella, eso hizo que se volviera a tensar peor que un bloque de hielo –como el que tenía encima –, pues no entendía… de nuevo, nada de lo que sucedía. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

Sin que viera cuando, su boca se entreabrió un tanto gracias a la impresión, dejando el espacio suficiente al fate para lograr su cometido: de la boca de Karin un tenue pero cálido brillo comenzó a dejarse ver, pero el suyo de un inusual tono rosado con algunos toques rojizos lo rodeaban. Hitsugaya sintió calidez, una extraña porque solo la energía de su hermana oh sus padres llegaban a transmitirle aquel sentimiento, más a su sorpresa, el calor iba en aumento entre más se acortaba la distancia entre tales luces, la azabache, por lo que pudo comprender gracias a su viva mente, era su polo opuesto, su energía lo decía todo, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue la relativa facilidad con la que halló el núcleo de su _spirit power_, pues al ser _humana_, no ¨debía¨ de ser tan sencillo; gracias a aquella acción logró saber algunas cuantas cosas más, después de todo el núcleo era el corazón de cualquier ser e inconscientemente abrió la ¨caja de pandora¨ perteneciente a la azabache ó dicho de forma más simple: conectó su mente con los recuerdos de la chica bajo él –además de conectar miradas –logrando ver así mucho, pero mucho más de lo que quería.

Más sin embargo, no fue el único.

Karin hizo lo propio, por sorprendente que fuera para cualquier criatura, pues, a la par que el de piel morena indagaba en sus recuerdos, ella lo hacía, pero la duda se estaba instalando en sus corazones « _¿Porqué?_ » era lo que se cuestionaban ambos; ¨algo¨ los logró sacar de sus cavilaciones, la oji negra comenzó a sentir demasiado frío, mientras que el albino sentía como si las llamas comenzaran a rodearlo, volvieron a cruzar miradas y ante el desconcierto de ambos, un hilito de luz roja se disparó de la boca de la morocha hacia la del oji turquesa y viceversa, solo que el ente de luz de la boca de él, era azul celeste… se conectaron ambas luces y ninguno soportó más la energía del otro, así que como un auto-reflejo cerraron sus bocas a la par que sus parpados, ambos estaban exhaustos.

Para Hitsugaya todo aquello fue extraño, pero… extrañamente agradable, una nueva sensación que a pesar de haberlo casi hecho hervir como langosta, le había gustado más de lo que debería y en lugar de ¨asustarlo¨, lo intrigó; por su parte la Kurosaki de cabello lignito tenía miedo y podía admitirlo abiertamente « _¿Cómo el frío puede llegar a ser tan cálido?_ » porque se estaba congelando y la temperatura le agradó, lo que ciertamente, nunca había sucedido, además nunca había sido una masoquista y, aunque la sensación había sido agradable en parte, no quería experimentarla de nuevo, además ¿Qué carajos había sido aquello que había visto?

« Un hombre de cabello blanco, una mujer de cabello castaño –la cual le daba cierto aire de familiaridad extraño, aunque comenzaba a resignarse a que muchas cosas se le hicieran extrañas –, ambos sonriendo en su dirección amablemente, con cierta luz rodeando a ambos que pese a los colores que lograba distinguir –en la mujer una luz púrpura y en el hombre una azul naval –, le causaban un sentimiento de calidez inusual.

» Justo cuando tomaba el valor para acercarse a aquellas figuras agradables fue que estiró ambos brazos y notó como ambas figuras se transformaban en lápidas con extrañas inscripciones y… también esas ganas de llorar enormes, tan parecidas a las que sintió cuando su madre falleció, la invadieron… tan doloroso que comenzó a pensar que no lo soportaría.

» Agregado a aquello una cálida sonrisa con energía rosada casi llegando al color durazno, justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse a gusto, una enorme rabia la invadía, en conjunto a una enorme impotencia, como si le hubieran arrebatado lo único valioso que le llegaba a quedar en su vida, todo era sumamente confuso para ella. »

El silencio había invadido la alcoba, fuera de las mentes y las resoluciones de ambos jóvenes, todo parecía haberse detenido, incluso lo que restaba de la sandía, la cual momentos atrás se mecía algo brusco, ahora se había dejado de mover, ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad, tratando así de que su aliento no se mezclara con el del otro ente (?), aunque la frialdad del calor corporal del albino era electrizante y la hirviente piel que ardía ligeramente aún a través de la ropa de la chica de cabello carbón, les recordaba a ambos que todo aquello había sido real… y que su situación al modo de ver externo se veía bastante comprometedora… gracias a dios no había nadie más en casa. De un momento a otro la Kurosaki sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo y esa sensación que le daba el cuerpo de Toushiro estaba agrandándose en gran medida, el se había pegado a ella, lo que causó que abriera sus orbes como plato, dejándola ver que, de hecho, el chico simplemente se había dejado caer.

—Demonios —siseó la voz de él cerca del oído de la chica, aquello solo causó que los nervios de la misma se volvieran a colocar de punta y sus mejillas se tiñeran con un rosado tenue —. Creo que aún estoy demasiado débil y me he sobre-esforzado demasiado.

—¿He? —¿Qué? ¿Qué querían que dijera? ¡Si no tenía ni puta idea de que había pasado en los últimos veinte minutos!

—Que no tengo energía y esta herida duele una reverenda mierda. —Con voz cansina pero molesta, explicó él para de esa manera darle a entender a la azabache lo que sucedía, pero antes de que le pudiera responder cualquier cosa, un par de chirriantes sonidos los interrumpió… y abochornó un poco, sus estómagos (eso irritó a Karin, pues ella acababa de comer). —Además, al parecer tengo hambre.

—Parece —recalcó irónica —, que yo también… siento que no he comido nada, cuando no es así… y sin importar ese dato jugué todo un partido con tiempo extra incluido —comentó con aún más ironía en su voz, tomó las fuerzas que en ese momento le quedaban para mover con cuidado a Hitsugaya, levantarse y luego levantarlo a él para ayudarlo a tomar asiento en su cama. Tomó la mitad de la sandía que quedaba y se la ofreció al peli blanco —. Toma, come algo y ¨recupera energía¨, saldremos a comer en un rato… iré a buscarte mejor ropa al garaje, esa camiseta es mía y solo te la presté por ahora… supongo que aún queda bastantes cosas que Ichi-nii no se llevó.

Simplemente el joven asintió y comenzó con su dura tarea –sarcasmo –, de acabarse la fruta roja, la cual realmente no tardó demasiado en abandonar esta tierra y pasar a mejor vida dentro del estómago del fate, mientras que mantenía su turquesa vista sobre la puerta de la habitación a medio cerrar, lugar por el que minutos antes Karin había desaparecido, solo dejando la cabeza del chico atiborrada de pensamientos confusos que el chico nunca exteriorizaba gracias a su careta de indiferencia casi tatuada, esa _humana_ era extraña y de alguna manera despertó su curiosidad –algo que no sucedía muy a menudo –, a tal punto que llegó a ignorar la energía que fácilmente –en otro momento –, hubiera notado, esa _spirit power_ perteneciente a cierta felina que atenta los observaba con cierta burla, desde el tejado donde la Kurosaki la había visto la semana pasada.

—Y… el escenario esta puesto Kisuke, aunque todo va mejor de lo que esperaste… —susurró aun en su forma felina, para después desaparecer de aquel sitio con movimientos casi imposibles de seguir con la mirada, dejando tras de sí solo un ligero levantamiento de polvo.

Por su parte, Karin fue a la bodega detrás de la casa, de la cual tomó una de las cajas más grandes, le sacudió un poco el polvo y leyó a pesar de la oscuridad lo escrito con marcador negro: "Strawberry things" dejando escapar una risita ligera, su padre había escrito aquello para molestar a su hermano mayor –lo que si sucedió –, y ahora esto se había quedado sin que el dueño volviera para reclamarlo. Tomó con cuidado la caja y salió del garaje para volver a su alcoba, no le tomó tanto tiempo como había pensado, así que encontró a un albino con rostro indiferente, agitando en el aire una inquieta colita esponjada y unas orejas moviéndose cada vez que percataban un ruido extraño, aquello le causó una risita a la chica y que el dueño de tales extremidades frunciera su entrecejo.

—Toma, hay varias cosas aquí sin abrir, eran regalos para Ichi-nii pero por la mala broma de la vieja cabra, no quiso ya venir a por ellas. —Dejó la caja en el suelo y tomó los restos del equipo improvisado de primeros auxilios que había usado con el albino. —Cámbiate aquí, yo me cambiaré en el baño —si, al fin había notado que estaba en pijama aun —, cuando termines avísame para que salgamos a comer Toushiro.

El mencionado simplemente asintió, Karin lo dejó a solas en su cuarto, no sin antes tomar las cascaras de la sandía para dejarlas en el bote de la basura y luego ir a cambiarse con la ropa que tomó antes de salir de su ropero, pese a ser poco pasado de medio día, sentía que había sucedido tanto para ella que comenzaba a desear que el sol decidiera tomarse un descanso y se tirara, dejando el cielo libre para esa luna menguante que se podía apreciar durante cierto tiempo en el cielo. No eligió nada del otro mundo, unos simples jeans negros un poco más justos de los que normalmente usaba –regalo obvio de parte de su hermana melliza –, combinado con una blusa estilo militar de licra con tirantes, adornada con un estampado de cráneo y sobre esta una blusa de manga larga a cuadros grises de diferentes tonalidades la cual dejó solo con un botón abrochado.

Suspiró, este sin duda sería un largo día, pero por ahora debía de mantenerse enérgica, no era propio de ella tirar la toalla ante la primera adversidad, se mantendría firme y segura… incluso si más de la mitad de las cosas que hacía eran erróneas oh si no comprendía nada de lo que a partir de ese momento le sucediera… esa era ella, Karin Kurosaki, firme hasta el final… y algo terca también.

* * *

**..::R**_inc_**o**n de los **r**e_vi_e**w**s _d_**e** **S**_ky_**::..**

**..::R**_inc_**o**n de los **r**e_vi_e**w**s _d_**e** **S**_ky_**::..**

**myskymyheart:** _La verdad es que cosas como esa salen sin que yo me lo planee, si lo planeo demasiado, las bromas no salen xD! ¡Gracias por tu review :'3! También creo que si lo conociera su reacción hubiera sido diferente cofcofviolarlocofcof (Inner: Eso es lo que tú harías Oh, cierto xD! ¿En serio es fresca y divertida? xD La verdad mi imaginación esta atrofiada pero tiene sus momentos de explosión, como este :'3 en el que salen buenas cosas xD! ¡Saludos! Y aquí esta la conti n_n_

**Panlu:**_¿En serio? ¡Que cosa! :'3 Gracias por tu review, también lamento la demora xD Jajaja yo también envidio a Karin-chan ewe quiero un Shiro-chan metido en mi cama (?) xD! Ok ya, ando de pervert ewe... ¡En fin! o/o Gracias por eso de que te encantó, la verdad es que solo lo describí como me lo imagine... pero censurado xD!_

**Iker18:**_Holis, gracias por tu reviewsito (?) y por decir que te gusta como escribo :'3 wi wi wi -emocionada- bueno ya, espero este capítulo también te guste! n_n_

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**_Gracias, como vez, aquí tienes la conti del fanfic n_n Espero te guste el cap lo suficiente para un review más :'3_

**_Michi Noeh:_**_¡Si! ¡Actualicé! ¡Y de nuevo aquí! (?) xD ¿Si se entendió? ¿Y este? xD Si, deje a Karin solita, pero era necesario para que pudiera estar con Shiro-chan =u= muajaja ok ya... lo de Yuzu, es algo que no puedo responder hasta después, ya veras como se irá soltando todo esto -soy cruel, lo se- Lo de fate, saqué su significado en internet xD peroooo hay un anime que sse llama Fate Stay Night -creo- xD! Lo de actualizar más, ahí ando, aún debo demasiadas actualizaciones... ¡Pero ya que! -zape de su inner- xD ok ya... See... quien sabe porque no llegan al correo los reviews, por eso reviso diario con mi cel las stats de mis fics (?) xD ¡En fin! Gracias por tu review, aquí el siguiente capítulo._

**Guest:**_cham cham, gracias por tu review n_n si, la mayoría de mis capítulos los hago largos, a menos que sean necesariamente cortos, entonces me cuesta hacerlos xD! Espero este cap también sea de tu agrado._

**Arizbe Hilka_:_**_No merezco que seas mi fan e.e... pero si aún me lees, aquí como vez, hay nuevo capítulo xD! Espero te guste tanto como el anterior... yo también creo que las chicas ya no somos así y aunque no queramos, tenemos cierto rencor y no somos tan inocentes como Kubo-san pinta a Momo. No la tacho de débil, ni digo que no me cae, solo... solo no me gusta para Hitsu-kun xD ¡Amemos el HitsuKarin! :'3 Yeah... Y gracias por el reviewsito xD_

**Kuraudo Shisen:**_¡Espero se haya entendido que diablos es un fate! xD! Si no... entonces soy pésima para explicarme... xD ¡Arigatou por tu review :'3!_

**HitsuKarin4lyf:** _Gracias por eso, aunque los malditos corazoncitos Fanfiction los corta xD! Thanks for you review (?)_

**Hitalex123:** _Espero esta espera también haya valido la pena Alex-kun n_n... Perdón por tardar -en una esquina emo toda depresiva- lo lamento, soy pésima persona... -zape de su inner- en fin TuT aquí tienes la conti y espero que te guste :'D_

**Mariposa-Infernal_:_**_Al menos he respondido la gran incognita de "¿Qué es un fate?" xD! de todas las dudas muajaja... o/o no creo que escriba mejor que tú Q_Q nha, soy principiante... n/n aunque estoy alagada. Nunca me cansaré de preguntarlo ¿Realmente se mantienen intactas sus personalidades? Yo juro que todos los fics tienen bastante ooc xD! Respecto a tu pregunta, es algo que si puedo responder sin hacer un gran spoiler. Si, saldrá en un futuro cercano, por ahora se centra en estos dos porque, deben de afinar asperezas para dar inicio y una base sólida a todo lo que habrá entre ellos -odio cuando solo crean relaciones porque si .-. ... tal vez por eso no me gusta el HitsuHina xD!- ¡Saluditos! Espero este también te guste n_n matta ne._

**Guest 2:** _(?) ¡Aquí esta! ¡Gracias por decir que te encanta! Tarde pero seguro (?)._

**Luz94:** _¡Claro que lo continuo! Aquí esta, espero te guste la conti, además, agrego mis disculpas por tardar tanto xD_

**Akari Kiseki:** _¡Amiga! Hellow ouo/ No te preocupes, a todos se les pasa xD Con respecto a eso -que por cierto me hizo reír también -se refería a Ichigo y a su padre, si mal no se, en Japón no es mal visto que se bañen juntos los padres y sus hijas o las hermanas y hermanos... ¡Todavía es inocente pero con Shiro-chan lo dejará de ser! -recibe un golpe más de su inner (Inner: comportate e_e) ok ya...¡La verdad yo también hubiera desvirginado a Toushiro-chan de muchas formas distintas! o/o -es zapeada de nuevo- ¡Ya D:! xD! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado Akari-chan n_n_

**Tsuki:**_Eso es lo que quería, algo diferente n_n ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Aquí nuevo capítulo y gracias por tu review n_n_

* * *

**Espero **_que se haya entendido que era un fate y ya iré explicando varias cosas, por ahora, eso es lo que les ofrezco (?) ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y que lo hayan entendido, cualquier duda, coloquenla en un review, con gusto se las responderé Claro, mientras no me pidan spoilers xD! jajaja porque no les diré ewe... xD Soy mala, pero al menos les actualizo (?) :'3 Espero poder seguir con esto pronto, la verdad me he estado enfrascando bastante en mi fanfic "Bringer of Bliss" -__el cual realmente es el primero que intento hacer en el universo creado por Kubo-san =u= jejeje lo dicho, me cuesta mucho, pero realmente la idea me torturaba y boom, la coloqué-,_y otros cuantos que aún no subo y no subiré hasta dentro de algún tiempo, así como otros proyectos que tengo por ahí que están colocados en mi profile :'D ¡En fin! En verdad espero les haya gustado. Y he cambiado en estos meses sin actualizar -de nuevo, lo siento -, mi forma de escribir, al menos uso ahora los guionsotes xD! PERO lo que son 'Felicidad' y 'Como Perros y Gatos' no las cambiaré de formato, así se quedarán xD! Porque así comencé con ellas, así las terminaré, ya una vez las termine, tal vez las re-masterice y las corrija (?).

**Edit: Leyendo lo que con anterioridad había escrito en mis notas de autora, me deprimo xD! Pero no mucho, así que... terminé por decidirme a re-masterizar mis fics de "Felicidad" y "Como perros y Gatos" ¡Revisen si no me creen! Hay algunas cosas que ha agregado y otras que he solamente corregido, he terminado por ahora con este corto capítulo, pero por ahí me dijeron que se les secan los ojos cuando los hago más largos xD!... Aun así en "Felicidad" siguen siendo largos o.ó ¡Hablando de ello! Pronto, más de lo que creen, actualizaré dicho fanfic también, así como unos cuantos que tengo por ahí ¡Es que estoy feliz! Al fin tengo 30 historias y, siendo sincera nunca pensé en llegar a tales cifras -realmente nunca lo pensé-, y ahora, contando los fics planeados que tengo... puff, casi alcanzo los 100 xD! Pero no más no los he subido. Espero sus comentarios, en serio, lamento la demora, pero al final, aquí tienen una buena dosis de hitsuKarin. Sin más, gracias por su atención.**_ Siete hojas en word con letra verdana el 11, 3400 palabras._

**.**

**¿Algún reviewsito?**

**.**

**Sky '**_Alex_**' Hyuuga Hitsugaya. L**_ovely_** c**_har_**m.**

**.**

**:D**


End file.
